tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farmall 130
The was built by International Harvester from 1956 to 1958 in Chicago, Illinois, USA and Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Model History :For Company history see *For high-clearance version see: Farmall 130 High Clearance *For industrial version see: International 130 For 1957 the Hundred-series (100. 200, 300, etc.) became the 30/50-series (130, 230, 350, 450, etc.). All models were restyled with a new 2-tone paint scheme, although the sheet metal was unchanged. Harvester Red was still used for the body and chassis but a new Harvester White was applied to the grill and wheels and the hood sides under the Farmall lettering. The McCormick brand name lettering had become so small as to be almost invisible. The Farmall 130 was mechanically almost identical to the the Farmall 100 it replaced, except that the compression ratio of the engine was increased, giving the tractor a little more hp. Tractor Comparison Other makes and models competing most closely with the Farmall 130 were the Minneapolis-Moline BG and Oliver Super 44, although both were slightly more powerful than the Farmall. The Massey-Harris Pacer was somewhat smaller and less powerful. The Ford 501 was built in the offset style, like the Farmall, but was quite a bit heavier and more powerful. Another small tractor competing with the Farmall for some uses was the standard-tread John Deere 40. During 1958 International Harvester replaced the Farmall 130 with the slightly more powerful Farmall 140. Note: Some specifications and prices for comparison tables from Hall, Mike, Ed., The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009 and Larsen, Lester, “Farm Tractors 1950-1975”, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981 Timeline *1956 - Farmall 130 replaced Farmall 100 *1958 - Farmall 140 replaced Farmall 130 Factory locations *Tractor Works, Chicago, Illinois, USA *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA Specification See Infobox for basic details *123 ci 4-cylinder gasoline engine *4-speed transmission *Adjustable front axle *Electric starting and lights *Touch Control hydraulics *1-point Fast Hitch implement attachment *Standard tires **Front: 5.00-15 4-ply **Rear: 9-24 4-ply Variations and Options *Distillate engine *Non-adjustable front axle *Belt pulley *Pto *Hydra-Creeper slow speed attachment *Optional tires **Front: 4.00-15 or 6.00-16 4-ply **Rear: 10-24 or 11-24 4-ply Serial Numbers Information Preservation No detailed information of any of these tractors in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to add to list below ? Gallery Add extra photos here please. File:1407-Farmall-130-left-side.jpg|Farmall 130 sn 1407 Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here IMG_8073.JPG|Freshly restored by Burch Store Tractors, Burlington NC sn 7582 See also * McCormick Farmall 100 * McCormick Farmall 130 High Clearance * International 130 * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * Category:Farmall 130 130 Category:Tractors by model number Category:22 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:130 (model number)